deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wokou
The term kaizoku, or wokou in Chinese refers to Japanese pirates, who typically attacked Chinese and Korean shipping, raiding coastal towns, and even making their way up major river systems such as the Yangtze. Wokou raids on China took place from the 13th to the 16th century. Japanese pirates were typically ronin, former soldiers, and smugglers, who smuggled goods into Japan in spite of Korean and Chinese restrictions on trade with Japan. The kaizoku fell into decline with the loosening of trade restrictions in the late 1500s, as well as anti-piracy military actions by Korea and the newly arrived Portuguese, as well as within Japan itself. Battle vs. Chinese Pirate (by SPARTAN 119) Chinese Pirates: Kaizoku: Sea of Japan A Chinese Pirate junk approaches a Japanese kaizoku ship. At a range of about 50 meters, a Chinese Pirate turns the gun one kaizoku ship and fires a blast of grapeshot. The blast cuts down two kaizoku. As the junk moves in closer, the kaizoku return fire with a barrage of bo-hiya. One of the fire arrows hits a Chinese pirate. The attached gunpowder charge explodes, increasing the trauma and kills the pirate outright. The two ships are right up next to each other now, and four Chinese pirates jump onto the kaizoku ship. One of the kaizoku raises a naginata and skewers one of the pirates as he jumps. A Chinese pirate sneaks up on the kaizoku with the dao and slashes at his neck, severing his head. . The Chinese pirate, however, is soon cut down by a kaizoku armed with an Osutzu, which fills the pirate's chest with shot. A Chinese pirate raised his flintlock pistol and shot the kaizoku with the osutzu. . The pirate then as he heard another kaizoku running across the deck. The pirate tried to draw his dao, but it was too late. The kaizoku sliced off his arm with a katana, and then ran him through with the sword. The kaizoku did not realize, however, was that final Chinese pirate armed with a qiang stood behind him. The pirate impaled the kaizoku on the qiang, killing him. More Chinese pirates came over onto the ship, reinforcing the lone survivor of the first group, slaughtering the surviving crew and taking anything of value on the ship, including gold artifacts and a number of ornate katanas. Expert's Opinion The superior weaponry of the Chinese Pirates allowed them to triumph over their Japanese counterparts. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pirate (by Goddess of Despair) Pirate Kaizoku The Kaizoku sail into the harbor, eager for gold. The Pirates are sitting around in a nearby house, drinking and celebrating for their new crew member. Hearing the noise, the Kaizoku leader opens the door into the house and walks in as a Pirate stands and blasts him with a blunderbuss. Two Kaizoku rush into the room and fire Osutsus, annihilating a Pirate’s chest. Another Pirate rushes up with a boarding axe and slams it into a Kaizoku before he could reload. Suddenly a Bo-Hiya rams into the Pirate’s throat. The Kaizoku flee the building as 2 of the Pirates grab muskets while the other lifted his cutlass. The Kaizoku rush through the harbor back towards their ship as 2 Pirates pelt their back with flintlocks, one hitting a man in the back of his head. A Kaizoku fires a Bo-Hiya at one of the Pirate marksmen, hitting him in the middle of his chest. A Pirate armed with a cutlass runs up towards a Kaizoku armed with a Naginata. The Kaizoku slashes diagonally but the Pirate ducks and thrusts into his leg. The Kaizoku dropped his Naginata and felt his wound. The Pirate raised his sword for a finishing blow but was interrupted when the second Kaizoku sliced him in half with his katana. The last Pirate blasted the injured Kaizoku with his flintlock musket. The Kaizoku rushed towards the Pirate who dropped his musket and unsheathed his cutlass. He slashed diagonally but the Kaizoku parried and counterstriked, cutting his hat in half. The Pirate attempted to thrust but the Kaizoku stepped to the side and before the Pirate could react sliced off his head. The Kaizoku put away his katana and felt around the Pirate’s clothing. He found a small bag filled with gold and smiled. Expert's Opinion The Kaizoku won due to the naginata having better range then the axe, the katana being able to cut better, and the Bo-Hiya being a more reliable weapon then the flintlock musket. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Real Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Warriors